1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated garbage receptacle conveyance system that transfers a garbage receptacle between a stowed position by a house and the curbside wherefrom the garbage receptacle is emptied into a garbage truck.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Taking the garbage out is an unwelcome ritual performed at millions of households each week. The garbage receptacle is typically stored either in the garage or more often by the side or back of the house and is filled throughout the week. Either once or twice a week, depending on the locale, the garbage receptacle is rolled or otherwise carried to the side of the street at the end of the driveway awaiting unloading of its contents into the garbage truck as the truck makes its rounds. Thereafter, the garbage receptacle must be rolled or carried back to its stowed position by the house. The problems with this household chore are evident to anyone who has had to perform the task. The garbage receptacles tend to be dirty even at the handle that is used to maneuver the receptacle, which may be quite unpleasant especially if one is rolling out the receptacle already dressed for work. Depending on its load, the receptacle may be quite heavy and difficult to move, which is especially true in locations that do not used wheeled garbage cans and instead rely on simple bags of garbage that are carried to the curb or that are in containers such as recycling products. Inclement weather receptacle greatly exacerbate the unpleasantness of this required task. In some neighborhoods, restrictive covenants receptacle impose serious limits on when a garbage receptacle may be placed curbside so that a homeowner must move the receptacle out (or back) at an hour that is not particularly convenient. Elderly folks and people with disabilities find the garbage receptacle moving task very difficult if not impossible.
One of the solutions to lessen the undesirability of garbage receptacle conveyance between house and curbside is found in many locales wherein the refuse collectors roll the receptacle out from the side of the house and thereafter return the receptacle when empty. This service is often found in places that have twice weekly service and is performed on one of the two scheduled days. Workers run just ahead of the garbage truck, roll out the receptacles just in time for the truck to unload the receptacles, and thereafter quickly scurry the receptacles back into position against the house. While this ritual can be quite impressive to watch, especially when performed by a well seasoned crew, as budgets across the country become tighter and tighter, this “luxury” is often one of the first line items scratched so that house side service is becoming a fading memory.
Another solution uses garbage receptacles that are motorized so as to be self-propelled which eliminates the manual task of having to move the garbage receptacle. The receptacle is guided either by remote control or its path is preprogrammed so that on garbage day the receptacle is turned on and it makes its own way down to the curb and returns once empty. While such receptacles eliminate many of the undesirable elements of garbage receptacle conveyance, this solution is less than ideal. These receptacles are relatively expensive, and while many home owners are more than happy to invest good money to be free from having to haul garbage receptacles, the receptacles themselves are subject to very harsh handling during unloading, irrespective of whether the unloading is performed manually by workers or automatically by the garbage truck. As a result, garbage receptacles have a relatively short life span. Such harsh handling also tends to adversely affect the motorized components of the automated system so that frequent repairs may be needed. Accordingly, expensive garbage receptacles tend not to be good economic investments. Furthermore, many refuse collectors require the use of collector provided garbage receptacles that may not be modified.
Another solution that has been proposed is the use of motorized sleds wherein the garbage receptacle is loaded onto the sled and the sled moves the receptacle between the house and the curb. Such sleds allow the homeowner to use the refuse collector supplied garbage receptacle and also place the relatively expensive components of the conveyance system away from the receptacle that is subject to rough handling. However, the problem with prier art sled systems is that such sleds need to run on tracks. These tracks are trenched into the ground between house and curb. Not only is the laying of the track expensive, and unsightly, but the track is a potentially dangerous element that remains in the yard of the house. As is often the case, the garbage receptacle must travel over a paved portion so that very expensive and even more unsightly tear out of concrete or asphalt is required. Such systems tend to be ill-suited for many homeowners.
What is needed is a system that allows a garbage receptacle to be moved between a house and the curb that addresses the above stated shortcomings found in the art. Specifically, such a system must not require any significant changes to the garbage receptacle proper. Such a system must not require the laying of trenches either in the ground or through a paved portion of the property. Ideally, such a system will be of relatively simple design and construction and be easy to use and maintain.